Builds
In KAW there is 5 main Build set ups that take the majority of the players use; Hybrid, Hansel, Purespy, Attack Build and Tanks. On this page i will describe and tell you how to become one (As of Tier 3 lands (Abyss). My Kaw name in KAW is lllllll-DRAGON-LORD-lllllll and I can assist anyone just simply wall me. HYBRID Hybrids are for the type of people who who cant make up their mind on what they want to make their build, hybrids have a close stats between Spy stats and troop stats for example they may have 5 million attack, 5 Million defense, 5 million spy attack, and 5 million spy defense for example and to make this build you obviously have to have close to even stats but not # of buildings, when the buildings you place get maxed you should have this ratio 2:1 where the 2 resembles spy buildings as their stats are lower then troop buildings. ( Picture here ) HANSEL'S Hansel's are 1 of 2 Spy buildings and they are pretty simple all you gotta build a single troop building ( an Balanced building is best to build as it gives you extra attacks ( so Circle of Elements, Colony's, and Kraken Liars on Abyss) Then the Rest are Spy buildings, Guilds, Strong hold of Shadows, Volarys, Kraken lairs. If you want to replace some spy buildings to make your self a Towered Hansel then build all towers on Abyss as they do not drop your plunder down. (Picture here) Pure Spy Pure spy builds are easiest Build to make since all you have to do it build all Spy type buildings. As said in Hansel if your want to build tower do so on the abyss lands to not drop your plunder. (Picture here) Attack Builds Attack builds are a mainly troop build with very little spies approxemental 3:1 ration where 3 is troops and 1 is spy. When your building you should remember that attack builds have no towers to have towers you become a tank ( next heading) and when building troop building make sure the are all balanced to ensure most gold possible per hit. Tanks Tanks are the meat shields of the KAW world they have towers to increase defenses so they can absorb more hits and hit more people Tanks usually split 5 Abyss lands to each Spy def and troop defense while building balanced troop buildings and usually only having 1 spy building. (Picture here) Perks and Downgrades of each Build Edit Hybrids: Pros: Gets both attack and spy perks Hybrids make OK money and get decent protection all around from their balanced stats IN PvP they are good untill they start getting weak when they are below 50% they start to fail and lose the effectivebility of the balanced Cons: dont make as Much gold as some builds and arent well protected when attacked. Hansel Pros: Hansel's make more gold then hybrid builds do surprisingly with last of troop power spy's payout more gold after epic battles them. Attack builds make more money per hit but the range of the plunder made goes down dramatically, However with Hansel the first hit and last hit tend to be only a few million different unlike attack builds where it can be 20+ Mil difference. Cons: Hansel's are very weak to incoming attacks Hansel's majority of the time will fail defending hits due to their weak attack. Pure Spy's Pros: Pure spy only use is in Wars or PvP if you win a spy action be it Scout, Steal, and assassinate your action will be in enemy news feed however they cant see who is doing them until you fail. Cons: Pure spies major flaw is that they can be stolen as long as they have gold out which makes them a likely strip targets in war . Attack Build Pros: Attack Builds make the most gold per hit while being weak in spies. Cons: Weak in spies they cant defend against spies so they get assassinated a lot losing both spies and troops. Tanks Pros: Tanks have very little "Bads" they make good gold, they can defend well, and overall probably build to be later on the game. Cons: I see 1 thing wrong with tanks but can be solved very easly if towers are not built on Abyssal or Osman Rai lands they will decrease the gold you make per hit.